Todo queda en Familia
by Miyiku
Summary: Hakoda y Lao comparten un "no tan amistoso" juego de Go mientras hablan de sus respectivos hijos. Hecho para el tema 3 de la Semana Tokka: Todo queda en familia :3


-_¿Cómo puedo interpretar su tardanza, Jefe Hakoda? ¿Como una estrategia bien planeada, o simplemente es lento en el go?_- A pesar del tono provocativo de dichas palabras, el jefe de la Tribu del Sur mantuvo la calma. Observó nuevamente el tablero y movió una de sus fichas a una posición obviamente vulnerable.

-_En realidad prefiero el xiàngqí_- Contestó Hakoda observando como Lao tomaba su ficha cautiva e invadía su territorio con una pulida roca negra.

-_Oh, no me sorprende. Siendo usted un ávido viajero debe conocer más los juegos de las masas. En mi feudo, sin embargo, nos deleitamos más con juegos dignos de la nobleza._- Lao pasó sus dedos por su barba observando cuidadosamente el siguiente movimiento del esquimal, complacido por el tono arrogante de su conversación.

-_Ciertamente, es un juego más popular, sin embargo requiere estrategia y planeación; cosas bastante útiles cuando se tiene a varias flotas de barcos bajo su mando._- dijo un tranquilo y calmado Hakoda colocando tres de sus fichas blancas bloqueando los movimientos de Lao. El aristócrata rápidamente acomodó sus fichas de tal forma que las tres piezas que acababa de colocar Hakoda, junto con otro par más, terminaron en sus manos.

-_En cambio, en mi ambiente, es mucho más útil aprender la disciplina, concentración y equilibrio que sólo el go puede dar._- recalcó Lao tomando su taza de té y sorbiendo mientras esperaba pacientemente por otro movimiento del guerrero.

-_Entiendo que haya querido enseñarle éste juego a su hija… toda una pena que nunca lo haya aprendido._- Hakoda vio con gusto como Lao respingaba ante tal comentario, que hacía énfasis en como él había fallado en disciplinar a su rebelde hija.

-_Me parece tonto a estas alturas recordarle el excelente manejo de la Tierra que posee mi hija._- dijo con molestia, mientras observaba cómo sus fichas negras volvían a ser rodeadas por las piezas blancas de Hakoda.

-_Claro que es tonto recordármelo,_- dijo con una mueca divertida el jefe de la Tribu – _he visto y escuchado suficiente de ella como para dudarlo. Mucho más de lo que usted se ha tomado la molestia de atender._- Lao, tomando un enfoque mucho más agresivo, avanzó con varias piezas negras, rodeando cuantas piezas contrarias tuvo oportunidad.

-_Una importante acusación de alguien que dejó a su hijo liderar su Tribu_.- dijo Lao nuevamente tomando pequeños sorbos de té y analizando las reacciones de su oponente; quien sorpresivamente mantuvo la calma y la concentración intactas.

_-Tenía la confianza suficiente en mi hijo como para dejarlo a cargo de esa responsabilidad, a diferencia de otros padres…_

-_¡Mi hija es una respetable dama de sociedad! ¡Como heredera de mi feudo, tenia que mantenerla segura y cómoda!_- dijo el Señor Bei Fong golpeando con la palma de la mano el tablero.

-_¡Mi hijo es un poderoso guerrero! ¡Y como próximo líder de su gente necesita aprender responsabilidades!_- Hakoda imitó el comportamiento de su contrincante.

-_¡Podrá ser un guerrero pero nunca será un maestro Agua!_- dijo Lao levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-_¡Y su hija, aunque encantadora, nunca será la gran dama que usted espera!_- Hakoda comenzó a perder la paciencia y se levantó tan súbitamente como Lao.

-_No insulte a mi hija…_- amenazó Lao, tomando por el cuello de la túnica al guerrero.

-_No subestime a mi hijo…_- Hakoda tomó con fuerza por el hombro al aristócrata.

-_¡¿Papá?!_- preguntaron al unísono Toph y Sokka mientras entraban en la habitación. Tomados de la mano, los jóvenes regresaban de ultimar algunos detalles para su boda y se sorprendieron de encontrar a sus respectivos padres en dicha situación. Ambos adultos voltearon sonrientes, aunque aun sujetando fuertemente a su contrincante y olvidando completamente el tablero de go.

-_¿Interrumpimos algo?_- preguntó la joven ciega.

-_Claro que no, florecita. Tu papi y tu futuro suegro sólo estaban comentando un par de jugadas _- Dijo Lao a su hija con tranquilidad.

-_¡Hey Sokka! Por que no van a esperarnos al comedor, en un momento más iremos a alcanzarlos._- dijo Hakoda sonriendo y haciendo ademanes con su mano libre para que los muchachos se adelantaran a la cena.

-_¿Ninguno saldrá herido en el camino al comedor?_- preguntó el joven.

-_Claro que no, muchacho. ¡Anda! Están en su casa._- Lao despidió a la pareja sólo para enfrascarse nuevamente en la discusión que mantenía con Hakoda.

--

Toph y Sokka abandonaron a los adultos, y a pesar de haber cruzado casi toda la casa, podían oír la ridícula discusión de ambos padres desde la otra habitación.

-_Si así están tomando la boda… ¿Cómo crees que van a tomar la noticia de que van a ser abuelos?_- Dijo Toph con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-_Creo que se matarán mutuamente… Aunque… si tu padre fuera un poco menos arrogante…_- se atrevió a comentar Sokka.

-_¿Mi papá? Quizá si tu papá fuera menos desesperante…_- replicó Toph.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que ambas habitaciones se convirtieran en campos de batalla.

* * *

**A/N: Un simple retrato familiar de cómo es la relacion de consuegros de Hakoda y Lao... No tratan de ofenderse en serio, solo tratan de presumir sus habilidades como padres tratando de humillar al otro. Pero si, cuando les digan que van a ser abuelos, probablemente se maten el uno al otro XD.  
****No poseo nada. Avatar y todos los personajes relacionados mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Bryke.**


End file.
